The present invention relates to a chain saw and, more particularly, to a vibration damping structure for damping vibration transmitted to handles of the chain saw.
In general, a vibration of large amplitude is transmitted to the handles of a chain saw having an internal combustion engine for driving the saw chain. Various attempts and proposals have been made to effectively damp or attenuate this vibration.
The vibration damping device for the handles of a chain saw has to simultaneously satisfy two incompatible requisites: namely, a rigidity enough to facilitate the handling and operation of the chain saw and to ensure the safety of the work, and a resiliency (vibration absorption) for preventing unfavourable physical influence on the body of the operator. In addition, there are various restrictions in weight, shape and size of the chain saw, because the chain saw is held by both hands of the operator during the operation.